


The Story of the Heart of Glass

by a_biting_smile (quickreaver), junkerin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Chad is stupid, Jared is a paparazzi, Jensen is a singer, M/M, do I warn for fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickreaver/pseuds/a_biting_smile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: DEAN is the lead singer from the new hot band "Texas Lightning".Jared is a paparazzi trying to get a good shot and a better story to pay his rent.What happens when he meets Jensen?





	The Story of the Heart of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the RevBB (sorry I know I´m late).  
> I found a fantastic beta who put up with my English. Thank you Maryjo24! You are the best.
> 
> Because this is a RevBB there also is an fantastic art that inspired me to write this.  
> The art was made by: a_biting_smile

Heart of Glass

Jared looked over the crowd. Here at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel, it was especially mad. No wonder, one of the hottest rock bands of the planet stayed here. 

"Texas Lightning" with their charismatic lead singer DEAN, no family name just DEAN.  
The band had taken the bill board charts in a run. Their first album winning the Grammys in all nominated categories. Currently the band was working on their 2nd album. And rumor had it, it would be even better than their first.

Rumor had it: yes that was all the press and the fans had. No announcement from their producer when the new album would be released, no announcement what they were doing here (a strong guess was making a clip for the new album but nothing was confirmed).

Not that Jared cared that much. He wasn’t a fan, he was a paparazzi. He would love to call himself a reporter but truth to be told he was a paparazzi. It wasn’t a bad job, most times it paid his rent and his motorcycle. Today he was grateful that his friend Chad who lived in the same run down motel as him had given him the tip with “Texas Lightning”. 

He waited with the other paparazzi – ahem, reporters - for the band to show up. Thanks to his height, he towered most of the other people around him, giving him the advantage to overlook the whole place. So he was maybe the only one to notice the hotel manager opening a side door looking out and shaking his head to someone behind him. At this moment there was a scream from many mouths as DEAN in all his bright and colourful glory emerged from the hotel, bodyguard to left and right he walked waving up to his fans giving autograms taking photos and selfies with them. 

The paparazzi moved in, pushing the fans aside trying to get a perfect shot. Only Jared didn’t moved with them, for one crazy reason his sight moved to the side entrance, just in time to see a young man with dirty blond hair get out and walk in the opposite direction of the screaming fans and crazy paparazzi. 

Jensen let out a deep breath once he made it two blocks away without being noticed. Maybe walking down Rodeo Drive wasn’t the best way, but he knew there were an ice cream shop nearby and a little park. And sitting in the sun eating ice cream just sounded perfect to him. He was stressed out they were supposed to have finished the album a month ago but they were still working on the songs. The songs weren’t finished, the lyrics weren’t finished and Jeff the manager of “Texas Lightning” was pushing the band to get the album done. 

Don’t get him wrong he was very grateful that Texas Lightning had become so famous and he loved the fans. It was just that Jensen was a very private person. To be able to keep up with the life of a rock star he had developed DEAN: An outgoing personality that covered for Jensen where he felt uncomfortable, singing for crow larger than 25 for example or giving interviews. 

 

Yes Jensen was glad he had come up with DEAN. On stage Jensen was DEAN with all he could give to their fans. Under that much make up, wig and spry tattoos he felt like another person. Especially good was that the bassist Bradley James was almost the same height (nothing that high heels couldn’t cover) and also agreed to DEAN but only off stage, to give Jensen a little bit more privacy and time for himself. 

He crossed the street and bought himself an ice cream and continued his way to the little park just down the street. Sitting in the sun enjoying his ice cream – yes, sometimes it were the simple things that made life perfect. The past couple of day had been frustrating and taken its toll on the singer. Jensen closed his eyes and remembered when Jeff had discovered Texas Lightning during a gig at a country fair. He had given them a new look (glam rock) and only the name remained the same. 

His friends Chris Kane played the drums, Steve Carlson the lead guitars and Bradley James the bass. It was a good combination and Jensen was happy to share the success with his friends. Only sometimes he missed some one special in his life.

He had accepted that life of a rock star meant (could be) a lot of meaningless sex with an endless number of fans and groupies. But Jensen wasn’t the type that could be happy with one night stands. So he had a lot of opportunities, but most of the times he said no thank you.

Jensen had been looking at the huge crazy coloured tulips sculptures, before walking to a wonderful old ficus with large branches and roots, and sitting down in its shadow. Suddenly behind Jensen there was a lot of barking and a girl who walked five or six dogs lost her grip on the leashes and the dogs chased after a very tall long haired young man. He ran in Jensen’s direction and jumped on a low branch of the ficus. 

The dogs tried to get to the young man or rather the hot dog he was eating.  
“Maybe you should share.” Jensen called up to the young man, barely containing his laughter.

“That’s my lunch.” The young man objected. “If someone could just grab the dogs…” he continued looking at the young girl, but she was busy with her smart phone. 

“Wait, I’ll get them.” Jensen had spilled his ice cream (because he was laughing so much) and walked now up to the still barking dogs. He grabbed their leashes and pulled them away from the tree and the young man. 

“You should watch the dogs and not your phone.” He told the girl with a smile.

“Yes thanks.” She said before turning around and walking away with the dogs.

“Do you want to stay up there?” Jensen asked.

“Maybe I should. Who knows if I was attacked for a second time by some feral monsters, if there would be a knight in shining armour to save me again.”

“I don’t know about a second time but I guess for now you should be fine.”

With a huge grin on his boyish face the young man jumped down. He held out his hand to Jensen and said: “Thank you for saving my life. I’m Jared.”

“Jensen, my pleasure.” 

For a moment Jensen feared the young man – Jared – had recognized him but obviously not.

“Can I get you a new one?” Jared asked nodding to Jensen’s spilled ice cream. 

“If you join me, I would love to.”

“That’s the least I can do for my hero.” 

They made their way slowly thru the park. “Can I ask you something?” Jared asked as the walked by the strange tulip sculptures. 

“Yes.”

“Do you think they are pretty?” Jared asked motioned to the tulips.

“When I was a kid and read “Alice Wonderland” I imagined the wonderland colorful like this, but now – I don’t know. What did the artist smoke to come up with this?”  
Jared threw his head back and laughed, and Jensen just stared at the carefree display of pleasure. Jared was beautiful slightly taller than Jensen and sun tanned.

“What do you do for living?” He asked Jared before he could stop himself. 

“I… “There was a slight hesitation “I always wanted to write movie scripts. Tell a story that would make it to the big screen. What about you? What do you do for a living?”

“I’m on vacation right now and I really don’t want to think about work.”

“Fine with me.” Jared agreed. “No more mention of the job or work. Is this your first time in LA?”

“I have been here before but I never saw much of the city.”

“Hm, I still owe you an ice cream and if you got some time we could drive down to Venice Beach and you can get some real California feeling.”

So Jensen found himself behind Jared on a large black motorcycle heading to Venice Beach. Once they reached their destination, Jared bought Jensen another ice cream and than they started walking along the beach. Jared told Jensen little stories about the locals; they watched the skaters doing their tricks and talked about God and the world. 

It took Jensen some time to recognise the feeling: he was happy, carefree even. No pressures, all thanks to this California dream boy. Of course that was when his phone rang.

“Where are you?” Jensen could hear Jeff scream. “You were supposed to be back hours ago.” 

“Shit! What time is it?” Jensen asked back.

“Almost eight p.m.” Jared and Jeff answered. 

He had spent the whole day with Jared, forgot the time and just enjoyed himself. He smiled to himself: “I’m sorry Jeff. I forgot the time. I call you when I’m back in the Hotel.” And with that he hung up and turned to Jared. 

“Looks like my time is up.” Jared said puppy dog eyes directed at Jensen.

“I’m sorry, Jared, but I have to get back. But I would like to see you again.

Without any hesitation Jared pulled a pen and wrote his phone number on Jensen’s palm. “Just call me when you find the time.”

 

Jared’s old laptop glowed in the dark in his tiny shitty motel room. He knew he had hit a gold mine. It had taken a very good look to recognize that Jensen was DEAN but he had seen so many photos of the singer that he had no doubt. 

An inside story of the hottest lead singer, bearing his heart, hopes and soul. A gift like this was heaven sent and he could sell his afternoon with DEAN to the highest paying magazine and a story like this would sell big.

Only – Jared couldn’t do it. He had enjoyed his time with Jensen and he wasn’t sure if he could betray his trust. But on the other hand he really needed the money. He was behind with the rent again and his fridge was empty. 

This afternoon had taken all his money: an ice cream here, a coke there, a sandwich and a beer to end an almost perfect day. It had felt good and right and most of the time Jared hadn’t thought about who the lovely, funny and smart guy next to him was. 

He had dropped Jensen of close to the Beverly Wilshire Hotel, so officially he didn’t knew where Jensen stayed. He hoped and dread that Jensen would call him, because than what?

Should he tell Jensen his second job? He hadn’t lied about the script writing, he even had two stories ready (every writer in LA had) but that wasn’t what paid his bills right?

His paparazzi alarm on his smart phone went on. Whenever, where ever a celebrity in LA was spotted the alarm went on.

Out of habit he checked it. “Texas Lightning sighted in Club Seymour.” Should he go there? If Jensen saw him, he would know, but then he would never call again and he would never see Jensen again.

So Jared spent the rest of his evening following DEAN and the band online.

 

“Earth to Jensen, can you hear me?” Chris called out.

“Sorry what?” Jensen asked irritated. They were in a studio trying to work on their new album but today Jensen’s thoughts and feelings weren’t into the music. Chris, Steve, Bradley and Jeff groaned. His band colleges and his manager weren’t used to such a preoccupied Jensen. 

“Okay Jensen what is going on?” Jeff asked.

“It´s because of this guy I met yesterday. He…”

“Jared. We all know. You told us. Many times. Would it help if we get him to the studio? You could sing for him. Maybe that would help.” Jeff offered.

Jensen thought about it for a moment. He liked the image his mind created: him singing and recording and Jared behind the window listening and writing his new blockbuster movie. 

Shaking his head he had to remind himself that Jared didn’t know him, didn’t know who he was. “No, he doesn’t know who I am.”

“Tell him. There could be worse surprises than you flirt being a famous singer.”

“Yes I know. But it was just us and it was just not complicated and…”

“You sound like a thirteen year old school girl.” Chris complained.

“I feel like one.” Jensen laughed at him.

“Okay. Enough lover boy. Call your boy. Get out of here, fuck him, get him out of your system.” Jeff ordered Jensen pushing him out of the studio.

 

Jared stared at his cell phone. He had just ended a call with Jensen. He had asked Jared if he had time today and if he could pick him up somewhere in Hollywood. Without thinking about it Jared had said “Yes.” And was now grinning like a lunatic. 

“Why are you smiling?” Chad asked. “You just told me you have to leave our motel by the end of the week and now you look like you have won the lottery.”

“I certainly feel like I did. Yesterday I met Jen… someone and it was the most wonderful day I had in a long time.”

“I thought you were working yesterday. Taking shots at this DEAN guy.”

“I was. But than I met Jen… him and we spent the most remarkable day in Venice.”

“Jared I’m happy for you, you hadn’t a decent relationship since Tom asshole Wellington. But please tell me he is no tourist.”

“No he is here on … a business trip.”

“What is his job?” 

“We didn’t talk about that at all.”

“Did you get laid?”

“That is not your business.”

“That means no. Jared I’m just worried about you. Tom did a number on you and this is the first time you talk about someone. The first time you are seeing someone.” Chad took a deep breath and looked in Jared’s happy face: “Then hurry up Jay. If this guy called you he pretty sure wants to finish what you started yesterday.”

 

Jared didn’t need more persuasion to get him moving and twenty minutes later he picked Jensen up at an address in Hollywood. Without much fuss Jensen climbed behind Jared on the motorcycle and Jared drove them down to Venice Beach again.

“You really like the beach do you?” Jensen asked. 

“Well there wasn’t much ocean and beach around growing up in San Antonio/Texas.” Jared answered.

“You’re from Texas? So am I. I was born and raised in Dallas.” 

They had a relaxing afternoon, talking about everything and nothing, sharing their thought on the latest Marvel movie, talking about their family back home in Texas. But Jensen never told Jared he was a successful singer and Jared forgot about DEAN and just fell for Jensen.

When the sun was about to set Jared asked nervously: “Do you want to go to my place?” Truth to be told Jared hated his place but it was all he could afford, even though he was about to be kicked out. 

“I thought you would never ask.” Jensen answered with a blinding smile.

They drove to Jared’s place a rundown motel at the wrong side of Hollywood. Jared had never felt so ashamed, knowing Jensen stayed in one of the top hotels in LA. But obviously Jensen didn’t seem to mind. 

Jensen for all he could care found Jared’s blushing and apologies endearing. Less than three years ago before his career had really stared his band had stayed in motels like this. To remember this helped him to keep his feet on the ground. 

Jared was still mumbling apologies as he closed the door behind him, when Jensen stepped closer silencing him with a fiercely kiss. When they finally parted both of them gasping for air, Jared panted: “Looks like I don’t have to apologise anymore.”

“No you really don’t.” Jensen smiled at him.

With a practiced move Jared turned them both around walking them both backward to his bed. As they felt on the old bed, both of them were far to busy to take each others cloth off to see or hear anything outside their happy sex bubble. 

 

Jensen woke up to his vibrating cell phone. Checking his watch he saw it was 3 a.m.  
“Yes.” He said.

“Jensen, come here ASAP. Chris had another break down.” Jeff urged Jensen.  
-  
“Okay sent me a car to …” Jensen looked around for the name of the motel before passing the name and address on to Jeff.

“Are you leaving?” Jared asked with a sleepy voice just before Jensen had made it out of the room.

“Uhm yes I have to go.” Jensen answered not really taking notice of the hurt look on Jared’s face. 

“Listen Jared. I’ll call you first thing in the morning okay?”

“Let me drive you.” Jared begged getting up. 

“NO! No, I called a cab and it will be here in a minute.” And with that Jensen turned around and left. 

Jared sat up like someone had poured cold water over him and looked at the door. Why had Jensen left him in such a hurry? It was just like it had been with Tom. 

 

The limo that Jeff sent didn’t belong in this kind of neighborhood and it was obvious the driver was happy when the made it back to the hotel without an incident. 

Jensen hurried up to their suite. The suite had several bed rooms seven or eight as far as Jensen knew and a large main room with a giant sitting group, an entertainment center and even a piano. From outside the door Jensen could hear Chris shouting and the shattering of glass. He took a deep breath and opened the door.  
Jeff was standing between Bradley and Chris, trying to shield Bradley. Steve was talking to Chris trying to calm him down.

“He’s not DEAN!” Chris shouted crying and upset.

“No he’s not but I’m here.” Jensen said stepping into the room.

“Jensen! There you are! I missed you! Where have you been? Let’s have a party!” Chris called back changing his posture and tone completely from one moment to the next.

“Chris it´s in the middle of the night and even as a rock band I’m tired and you scared Bradley I think that’s enough for one night.” Jensen tried to reason his friend. 

It took Jensen till 5 a.m. to calm his friend down. In the morning Chris was hung over and still down. So Jensen spent the day with his friend eating burgers and pizza and steak delivered by the room service and having battles on the play station. 

Jensen knew his friend needed him and their time together. Chris being bipolar meant that sometimes he skipped his medication. Stupidly he believed he could be more creative when he was off his meds. And his belief had been enforced by the fact that their first successful song had been written by Chris and Jensen, while Chris was off his medication. To Jensen that coincidence was meaningless but Chris held on to his belief and with the pressure of the record company he had just snapped. 

The next morning Jensen, Chris and Bradley were having breakfast and everything was back to normal. They had plans to go back to the studio and work on the album again when Jeff stormed in holding a couple of newspaper.

“We have a problem.” He announced. “Jensen, your little flirt knows who you are and he went to the press.”

“What?” Jensen asked shocked he hadn’t forgotten Jared but there had been other things on his mind for the past two days.

“Here have a look!” Jeff said holding up a newspaper with the headline:  
The secret gay life of DEAN!  
“or this one.”  
Million fans disappointed – DEAN is gay!

“What the fuck?” Bradley asked.

 

When Jared woke up the next morning Chad was knocking on the door holding out two coffees. 

“How was your date?” he asked a sleepy Jared with dark rings under his eyes. 

“Nice.” Jared answered taking the coffee and sipping the hot beverage. 

“Nice is the little asshole sister of good.” Chad retorted.

“He left in the middle of the night.”

“Are you such a bad fuck?” Chad asked smirking but the smirk died on his lips when he saw the miserable look in Jared’s face.

“He even didn’t want me to drive him back. He left in such a hurry like he couldn’t get away fast enough. Just like Tom.” Jared added in a whisper.

Tom had been Jared’s last boyfriend. Chad had never liked Tom but Jared was so in love with him that Chad never said or did anything. Sure, Tom never introduced Jared to his friends. He never invited Jared to his apartment because it was under repair or so he said. They never went out, except maybe going to an old movie theatre. When Jared said anything or asked if they could go to Venice Beach or in a club Tom always told him he wanted Jared all for himself. And always really always Tom left Jared in the middle of the night to go home.

After no live sign from Tom for a week Jared and Chad found out he was engaged to a young woman and about to marry her. Tom told a devastated Jared that he had been his last sexual adventure; it had hurt Jared terrible and had left him with the feeling of being not good enough. 

“I know he isn’t Tom.” Jared continued and then he told Chad everything. How he had discovered that DEAN was Jensen, how they had met in the park and their time on the beach. 

“Maybe he will call you later.” Chad tried to reason with Jared. 

“Yes maybe.” Jared answered without conviction, for him it was clear that Jensen had wanted a convenient fuck and Jared was again the one left behind. 

 

Chad had been the one who had talked Jared into becoming paparazzi. Just so he could earn his living. He knew that Jared was a too friendly and kind person to become a successful throat cutting paparazzi. But he wasn’t such… nice person; he was just Jared’s friend. And now this asshole of rock star had hurt his friend. 

Chad had a plan; he would go to Jensen and talk to him. Make him call Jared and then Jared would be happy again. 

Yes, that was a good plan, only the execution proved difficult. 

He was waiting for hours at the Beverly Wilshire in the lobby for Jensen to come down. But so far he was unlucky. The only person related to Texas Lightning he had seen was their manager Jeff Morgan who was sitting for the last 30 minutes at the hotel bar. 

Slowly getting up and making his way to the bar Chad tried to figure out how to approach him politely. 

“I need to talk to your star.” He said.

“What?”

“I need to talk to DEAN or Jensen or however you call him.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, you little punk. But DEAN doesn’t give interviews and now go away before I call the hotel security.”

“Listen old man, I need to talk to Jensen and …”

“Security! Get this paparazzi out of here.”

And before Chad had another chance to talk to anyone he found himself outside the hotel with the hotel security guarding the entrance. 

“No need for violence gentlemen. I’m on my way.”

His next stop was the LA Ledger, than the Californian Daily and four other newspapers. All together he made more than 2.500$ in just two hours selling Jared’s and Jensen’s story. 

So Chad was very pleased with himself when he drove back to the motel. He paid for his and Jared’s rooms for the next two month and knocked on Jared’s door. Jared looked terrible when he opened the door.

“They told me I have to move out today.”

“I know they told me the same, but I just paid for our rooms for the next two month.” 

“What? How?”

“Let me in, I tell you.” Chad answered pushing Jared out of the way.

“You did what?” Jared asked after Chad had finished. 

“I went to the newspapers.” Chad answered still proud of his move.

“Oh. My. God. Why? I mean of course I’m upset that Jensen doesn’t want to see me again but I would have never…”

“I know Jared. That is why I did it. I know you would have never thought about selling this story. And this is big news. Believe me they went nuts when I told them about it. You could probably make another couple grand if you tell them your side of the story. Something like the true person behind DEAN or so.”

“No! No! I don’t want any of that. Chad how could you! I lov… I would never hurt and betray Jensen like that.” 

“No you would be thrown out of this shitty motel and live on the streets. For Jensen you’re a flirt, a fling why not use what little you have left?” 

Jared didn’t know what he should say to that. He still had held hope that Jensen would call him.

Early next morning Jared drove to a news stand to find out how bad it was. Maybe the news wasn’t as big as Chad had sold it. But the headlines that screamed at him told another story. DEAN’s face was all over the news. He needed Jensen to know it wasn’t him who had sold him out. 

He turned his motor bike around and drove to the park where he had met Jensen for the first time. He sat park bench close to the giant tree where the dogs had chased him. Jared took his cell phone out staring at the display and trying to decide what he could write to explain to Jensen what had happened. 

“I’m sorry.”  
“It wasn’t me, a friend tried to help.”  
“I understand if you don’t believe me, you don’t know Chad.”  
And so on and on he never got an answer.

 

Jensen stared at his cell phone. Jared had left more than 30 messages. It wasn’t like he didn’t believe Jared, but when Jared told his friend and the friend couldn’t keep his mouth shut, what good was it?

Jeff was running around, talking on three different cell phones doing his best with damage control. The music company was undecided, if Jensen’s coming out was a good thing or not. The social media was also still swing. Jensen understood they all were waiting for more information.  
He went into the bathroom and put the makeup on, the eyeliner and the glitter outfit. 30 minutes later Jensen was gone and instead DEAN looked at him out of the mirror. Jeff, Chris, Bradley and Steve looked at him surprised: “What are you planning?” Jeff asked closing two of the phones. 

“We – I – have to talk to the press. I don’t want our fans to think we lied to them.”

“And you think to dress up like DEAN is the right way to go?” Steve asked.

“Yes, DEAN and Texas Lightning is what made us successful.” 

“Okay. What do you want to say?” Steve asked again.

 

The press conference was a success in so far it gave DEAN a stage to explain himself, to the press and more importantly to the fans. But in return they wanted to know the man that made him come out.  
Who was his love interest?  
How did they meet?  
Was it serious?  
Were they getting married?

DEAN had not shared any information on his “love” and that let speculation bloom. Jensen had hoped that the media would lose interest as would the fans but a week after his disclosure he and Jeff came to the conclusion that neither the fans or the press would be losing their interest soon.

“Did you have any contact with this boy since the story hit the headlines?” Jeff asked Jensen during a coffee break in the studio.

“No.” Jensen took a sip of his coffee and then continued with a quiet voice: “He sent me some messages the first day, in the end it was nearly fifty, but I never answered so they stopped the next day. I thought we agreed that we leave Jared out of this.”

“I would, believe me I would. But the problem is the press won’t leave it alone and the social media is speculating it is Brad Pitt. His manager called me this morning and asked me to set it right.”

“You and Brad Pitt, what a wonderful thought.” Chris teased him. 

“And now you want me to call Jared after I haven’t spoken to him for over a week?” Jensen asked shaking his head.

“I think he owes you that. Don’t you think so?” Jeff wanted to know.

“Obviously we both lied. I’m not sure who lied more or whose lies were worse.” Jensen confessed.

“I thought you were angry with him.” Chris skipped in again.

“I had some time to think about it.” 

“And you forgave him. That sounds awfully more like a fling. That sounds like love.”

“And that sounds like a song line come in so we can get this song finished. Let Jensen and Jeff talk.” Steve said grabbing Chris by the arm and dragging him back into the studio.

“I ran out on him and I didn’t tell him who I was. We both lied. I’ll give him a call.” Jensen said sad to Jeff before going back to into the studio.

 

The only good thing about the story that Chad had sold was that the money allowed Jared to quit his job. He had hated it anyway. So Jared tried to work on his scripts. While they were basically finished, there were still some parts in the story he liked to work on.

So Jared was surprised when Chad came running in. “Get your camera and your bike. I have heard that Heidi is shopping with her new boyfriend at the Rodeo Drive.”  
“I pass.” Jared answered shortly.

“How are you gonna pay for your room or food if you don’t work? What are you going to do?”

In that moment the phone ringed. Without looking Jared took the call.  
“Hello?”

“Jared it’s me, Jensen.”

 

If Jared had to explain why he brought Chad along he couldn’t do it, but it became clear that it was a smart idea.

It had been clear that Jensen hadn’t called for another romantic date but rather a business meeting. He and Chad were sitting across from Jensen, his band and their manager in a studio somewhere in Hollywood. 

“I’m not sure I understand what you want from me.” Jared said after Jeff had finally finished his long speech.

“He wants you to play my boyfriend for a couple of weeks. Then the band is on the road promoting our new album, so the “break up” could be explained by the distance.” Jensen explained actually signing the quote marks. He looked beautiful to Jared: he was wearing the DEAN make up but even under the many layers of make up Jared could still see the man he had fallen in love with. 

“What’s in it for Jared?” Chad asked looking Jeff straight in the eyes.

“What do you mean?” Jeff asked back.

“Oh come on. Texas Lightning is the hottest band right now. Everybody is waiting for the new album. A sweet love story like this is almost heaven sent for the band. So I ask again what is in it for Jared?”

Before Jeff could answer Jared stepped in. He was grateful for what Chad had tried but this wasn’t him. 

“I have an idea. You hire Chad here as the tour, band, album photographer. And I just stand by Jensen’s I mean DEAN’s side and look nice.”

“You don’t want anything in return?” Jeff asked unbelieving.

“My parents didn’t raise me to take money I haven’t earned. Besides I stay in a nice Hotel, meet interesting people, the rest is up to me.”

 

The next days were easy the most exciting days but also the most boring ones: Exciting because living the life as a rock star groupie, hanging out with the band and going to all the big parties was a new life for Jared; boring because when the band worked on the new album Jared spent hours at the studio without anything to do. 

Chad as their new album, band photographer was busy documenting the progress the album made. 

The strangest thing was his relationship with Jensen. Jensen kind of avoided him when they were alone but never left his side when they attended a party. He was always holding Jared’s hand and introduced him to all kind of people. At first Jared was very happy with Jensen holding his hand it felt so natural but then he realized that Jensen was just holding up his side of the barging.

 

Another week had gone by they had been to a party before everybody had retired to their room. It was way past midnight but Jared couldn’t sleep. He had met a producer and had been told to send his script to him maybe they could work together. 

Jared heard a piano playing and followed the music. In the main room of the suit he found Jensen sitting on the piano wearing just his old jeans and no shirt. His back was to Jared and he was playing the same part over and over again:  
“You hold my heart of glass.” 

“Don’t break it apart.” Jared added without a thought.

Jensen turned around looking surprised at Jared. With a short nod he turned back to the piano and sang the song and the new lyrics from Jared together. Than he played the next part and Jared added the next line. 

The two of them worked like this for several hours; never exchanging a word outside composing the song. It was a natural flow back and forth, Jensen playing and Jared adding the words and like their lovemaking it was effortless.

“I didn’t know you could compose.” Jensen whispered after he had finished writing down the last line. 

“I never did before.” Jared answered silently as if not to break the magic spell that surrounded them.

Jensen nodded as if confirming something. “If you like, I could give you some of the songs we are working on … maybe you like to write something for them too.”

“I would love to try. And Jensen, I’m sorry for … you know.”

“Yes I know and I’m sorry too.” He smiled at Jared for a second a bright honest smile before he went to his room.

Jared spent the next two days listening to music, trying to find out what it wanted to tell, what feelings were in it and then put that all in words. Having Jensen swarming around him, patting his back or just smiling didn’t make it easier. 

As soon as Jared had finished a couple of lines Jensen would grab them and ran to the studio. It made Jared very nervous that Jensen took them so fast. He imagines the band sitting in the studio and laughing at Jared’s attempts, while recording the real songs.

 

The band was listening to the last recording and Chad was busy taking photos. One after the other left and suddenly it was just DEAN/Jensen and Chad. Chad took a deep breath and said:” He is a good guy you know. I know you don’t like me but he is one of the good ones.”

“I never doubt that. I was…”

“Good because I won’t stand by and watch him getting hurt again.”

 

Jared was trying to finish a complicated line and hadn’t really paying attention to his surroundings. Chris was standing before him staring down at the young man. 

“What?” he asked giving up on finishing the line in favor of talking to Chris.

“Jensen, he is my best friend. He came to help me, that night. Sometimes all this,” he gestured around him “can be a little bit overwhelming.  
It is easier for me to put my music in notes than in words, so your help, your work is really appreciated.”  
Before Jared could answer Chris turned around and vanished into the studio.

 

The next evening they returned late to the Beverly Wilshire Hotel. The band was tired but satisfied. Jared didn’t know what was going on. Chad was taking photos as fast as he could try to capture the mood. 

It wasn’t after Jared had taken a shower and had dressed in comfortable old jeans, when Jensen knocked on his door. “Can I come in?” he asked and stared at Jared’s half naked form. There was a fire in his eyes Jared hadn’t seen since their night together.

“Yes come in.” Jared said putting his shirt away discreetly as possible. “What can I do for you?” Jared asked standing in front of Jensen.

It took Jensen a moment to collect himself, Jared noted satisfied.

“I… I… I thought you should be the first to hear it. There might be some minor changes but this is our new album.” He held out a stick and without waiting for Jared’s answer he put it in the sound system in Jared’s room.

All of a sudden Jared was surrounded by music and Jensen’s beautiful voice. It took Jared longer to realize that Jensen was singing his words.

“You used them?” Jared asked actually surprised.

“Jared your lyrics were fantastic. I don’t know what kind of author you are but your lyrics are absolute … fantastic.” Jensen finished not finding a better word for Jared’s work. It took Jensen a moment to get his emotions under control than he continued: “Jeff has prepared a standard contract as our writer and I…” 

Jared stopped him with a kiss. Jared could feel Jensen respond and intensify the kiss as if he had been waiting for it a long time. They only broke apart when oxygen was getting low. Jared didn’t want to stop kissing Jensen, breathing was sometimes overestimated. 

 

Jared walked them backwards to his bed, laying Jensen down carefully as if he was made out of glass. Jensen stared up to Jared, his green eyes seemed to almost glow and his lips were swollen from the kiss. To Jared he had never looked more beautiful. 

Jensen reached up and pulled his shirt over his head. The music of the new album played in the back ground as Jensen and Jared made love again. Jared knew that there were things they needed to talk about but this – they were meant to be together. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during chemotherapy and while I was in rehabilitation after my chemotherapy, so  
> not so much angst and more fluff ;-)


End file.
